fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 97
( Samantha holds Alexandria in her arms ) Jenna) May May) Yes? Jenna) Happy? ''' '''May) Yes Jenna) Sis happy? May) I don't know, is she? Jenna) Yes Samantha) Jenna, what's today? Jenna) To-day... Samantha) Yes, today Jenna) Mama! Samantha) Mama, what? Jenna) Mama! Samantha) Okay...Say birth Jenna) bith Samantha) Day Jenna) dae Samantha) Birthday Jenna) bithdae Samantha) Yeah, now what's today? Jenna) Mama bithdae Samantha) Yes, nice job Jenna ( Alexandria starts moving ) Samantha) She's waking up... May) Yeah... ( Alexandria looks at Samantha ) Samantha) Hey Alexandria Alexandria) ...WAHHHHHH!!!! Samantha) It's alright...*Rocks Alexandria* May) How do you do that Samantha) I just do, I got the magic touch or well...Rock May) Rock, yes rock XD Samantha) Want to hold Alexandria for me...I have to put Jenna to bed and get something May) Okay... ( Samantha puts Alexandria into May's arms ) ( Alexandria opens her eyes and looks at May ) Alexandria) ... Samantha) Just give her a little rock and she'll be fine... May) Okay...*Starts to rock Alexandria* ( Alexandria closes her eyes ) Samantha) See...Just rock her for a little longer... May) Okay... Samantha) *Walks to Jenna* Hey sleepy head, you ready for bed? ( Jenna remains asleep ) Samantha) I guess that's a yes...*Stands next to Jenna's high chair and picks her up* You're getting heavier... ( Jenna looks at Samantha ) ( Samantha holds Jenna close to her left shoulder ) ( Samantha walks Jenna to their room ) ( May waves to Jenna and then starts rocking Alexandria again ) ( Samantha opens their room's door and walks in ) Samantha) Good night, sweat heart...*Walks to Jenna's crib* Jenna) Night Mama... Samantha) Yeah...*Kisses Jenna's forehead* Night... ( Samantha puts Jenna into her crib ) ( Jenna grabs her teddy bear and goes back to sleep ) Samantha) My sweat baby...*Turns to her dresser and takes a box* Guess this is what Wolfgang was talking about...*Opens it* How nice...*Picks the necklace up* ...Cute...*Opens locket* ...no picture...What...He should have put a picture in there! Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Samantha) ...You staying, Puppy? Puppy) *Jumps onto Samantha and Wolfgang's bed* WOOF! ''' '''Samantha) Okay...*Walks out of the room* May... May) She had enough...She wants something Samantha) Okay 15 minutes later... ( A portal opens beside Jenna ) Puppy) WOOF! ' '( The curtains move ) Puppy) WOOF, WOOF! ' '( The portal sucks Jenna in ) Puppy) WOOF, WOOF, WOOF! ( May walks in ) May) SAMANTHA! *Runs towards Jenna* ' '( Jenna gets sucked into the portal with her teddy bear and closes ) May) *Reaches Jenna's crib* ...*Tears fall* Jenna... ( Samantha walks in, while holding Alexandria ) May) ...*Turns to Samantha* Samantha) ...What happened... May) Jenna... Samantha) Is in her crib... May) Not anymore... Samantha) ... May) A portal took her...Just like Ice... Samantha) *A tear falls* My baby...*In head* Please be with Ice, please, please, please...And let Wolfgang bring you home... MoCC: Episode 98 Grade of MoCC: Episode 97? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Samantha Category:Alexandria Category:Jenna Category:May Category:Wolfgang Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN